The End
by xXzexionXx
Summary: The Apocalypse ravaged the world. 10 years later, something is found that could rewrite history. Only 3 people can use it, though. One will rise, one will betray, and one will rewrite history as we know it.


**Summary: In a near future, the whole world has crumbled in less than 48 hours. 10 years later, an artifact is unearthed that could restore the world to its former self. I promise you, this is like nothing you have ever read.**

**If you like happy endings, this story will not have one. Specifically, not a completely happy ending. Keep in mind, this IS a Kingdom Hearts story, but I promise you the KH characters will not play a big role here. Most of these are OC's, and there will not be a trilogy like my previous one. On a sidenote, I may rewrite the other trilogy for more mature audiences, yet this is my main project. **

**Previous fans of mine probably will not recognize my writing in the beginning. I am sorry I left for so long, I just ran out of ideas.**

**If you get lost, I will have a guide at the bottom of the page. It is also worth noting that this all takes place in a different part of Radiant Garden (called Earth).**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**December 23, 2013...**_

_**Otherwise known as The Day the World Ended...**_

_**In 43.5 hours, the Apocalypse overtook the world. Fires swept entire continents, earthquakes plauged the west coast of America. Everything we had taken **_

_**for granted, was gone. Wars raged all over, for all the countries blamed each other. No one knew what to do to restore their lives. No one predicted any of this. A nuclear war was then accidentally started by the president we elected all the way back in 2001. If anyone ever finds this, give this to my son-**_

**From the diaries of Andrew Kane..**

* * *

_**Thursday, November 7, 2023**_

_**Dante Johnson**_

_**10 years have passed since The End. We are still at war with the Pacific Factions, previously known as Indoa Islands, I am told. Ten soldiers came back saying they found something in the Pyroforests of the smallest and almost unknown island, Okala. It was brought here earlier this morning, and already they seem to know what it is. The scientists say it looks like some sort of portal or something, I don't know. I only heard little bits of the conversation. I think I heard my name in it. I'm going to sneak back later to find out more.**_

Dante jumped as his guardian, Chadd, entered his room. He quickly hid the book under his pillow.

"Dante? They want you in the Lab. They think they have found a way to reverse The Day."

"Third time this week they've wanted me for something stupid like this.", he said as he walked. "I'm tired of them constantly calling me in just to realize that they're wrong."

"I know you know why they want you.", Chadd said. "You really need to stop spying on us like that." Dante flinched.

When they walked in, he knew what they wanted from him. This "thing" was finally put together, and it scared the crap out of him. It was glowing, and had some sort of keypad on the side.

The scientists seemed puzzled by it, considering the fact that they would just bump into it when they walked towards it. They had set the date, December 23, 2013, it just would not work.

"Ok, since you know what's going on here Dante, got any theories?" his favorite scientist, Jack, said.

"Just that this thing is a modern Christmas tree, Cloud." he said, annoyed.

"Don't you ever mention that name in public, you got that?" he said. "Come over here for a second."

For the oddest reason, as soon as he was done yelling at Dante, an idea popped into his head. "Have you tried another day, like your birthday?"

"Why? We want to go back and make sure The End never happens." he said.

"I know, but just try it. Anyway, you gonna tell me about this thing?" Dante said.

"Well, we found it on Okala. We estimate it was built about a month before the start of The End, so we should be able to find out why it isn't working. We think there is an internal defense system keeping us out. Now let's go, already. I'm looking forward to proving you wrong."

Jack ran to the portal and typed in his birthday. He waited until the portal formed itself and stuck his hand in.

"How could we have been so stupid?" he said. "Andy! Get me a list of all the people who were born on that day. And make sure they're alive!"

"Do I even have to ask about my job?" Dante said, clearly happy with himself for, once again, proving Jack wrong.

"Nope. Just grab your weapons and shut up." he said, clearly angry with Dante for, once again, proving him wrong. Finally, Andy came back, but with a very short list.

"Ok, I only found these 3 people. Their names are Delmont Beulaine II, Riku Hashiro, and Sora Kane."

"Who speaks English?" Dante said lazily.

"Sora and Riku are English, but they live on two completely different sides of the country. Sora in City 14, Riku in City 3. Which one?" Andy replied.

"Both of 'em. In case one dies, another can fix this. All I need is a chopper."

* * *

Dante arrived at City 14 about twenty minutes later. It took him until 2:00 to find the right house. In the meantime, the chopper was being prepared for him, including a squad from the National Army. He didn't need them, he just wanted more firepower in case an incident occured. Plus the fact that he didn't know how to fly a chopper.

Dante walked up to his house and knocked. No answer. So he, being impatient, went ahead and kicked down the door. Now, before I go on, let's get something straight. Sora is an expert hacker, and when someone kicks down his door, he runs. Even though he hoped and hoped Dante didn't see him, he did. Dante had done this way too many times to slip up, so he jumped on Sora and flung him to the ground. He was freaking out at this point.

"Don't have a heart attack, I'm not arresting you. Yet." he said.

"Why else would you be here then? You already know all about me, so why not arrest me again?" he screamed out.

"You've seen the outside of the Protection Barrier, right?"

"Duh. Everyone has. I'm not an idiot."

"What if I told you you could reverse it?" Dante asked.

"I'd think you were more of an idiot."

"Ok, insults are my job, got it? Second, if you come with me peacefully, I'll drop all the charges against you right now. If you don't, you don't get a trial, not that it would do much good, considering you'll be in jail. Your choice." Dante said.

He knew Sora's answer, so he dragged him to his feet and ran to the chopper. They jumped in and were officially leaving City 14.

City 3 was a long flight, maybe a half-hour or so. About half way there, they heard the sound they were hoping not to hear.

A rocket was coming straight for them, and it was a heatseeker.

It hit the chopper right on the back propellor. The helicopter spun wildly out of control, eventually hitting the ground and rolling to a dead stop. When he came to, Sora was horrified at what he saw around him.

He was in a completely desolate and destroyed part of the region. He heard gunshots and explosions all around him. It was when he looked down that he was completely shocked.

Dante was dead.

* * *

**Ok, here's a little backstory so that no one is confused. The world was ravaged by an Apocalyptic catastrophe. The protective barriers are there to protect the remaining residential cities from the wars going on in the landscape. Sora, Riku, and Dante were survivors of the catastrophe, and are all orphans. Dante is 21, Sora 19, and Riku 20. Also, Earth is a satellite of Radiant Garden (like a moon).**

**I will leave you on this phrase, to make fans mad: This isn't the last of Dante, and no, he is not coming back to life. He is officially dead, but this is not the last we will see of him. **

**Remeber to review, and like always, I love mail from fans for upcoming chapters.**


End file.
